The Michael Rosen 70th Birthday Collab
The Michael Rosen 70th Birthday Collab is the 5th annual YTP collab that celebrates Michael Rosen's birthday. This time, it was hosted by ThePlamzJoker. It is 3 hours and 44 minutes long, longer than the previous birthday collab. Entrants Main Collab * NubungiO * Fame For Sale * Ploom * ThePsychoTails * Pedo Peter Poops * Blasulz1234 * FafNesor * Psyneku * HBTWG * Mr One Percent * DynoNoob * Jammy Poops * Paperking99 * RootNegativeSixteen * Jason Blue * Onion Fragments * Swoosemoose2 * NoiceDrinkz * Nintendom64 & A-L-Y-X * Senketsu97 * 256PiAlternate * Mighteyes * meteorr77 * SkulY2K * OfficerMarmalade * pthooie * Unnaggieh * Yabakgibumpti * Richael Mosen * TheFatSquire * Rosen666 * The Anonymous Potato * some guy with diabetes * KingOfThePlums * crash * Cobraman360 * Melee Chan * darthanader * Abe Powder * Iby (Hack) * Jacob YTP * Sixtyforce YTP * DarkSparkish * Palette * CyberMelon * rosenigma? * Fe-we's Playhouse * Are109 * Rosenator * Poopy Poops * Turkeyraptor * ItsaMeRBN * JMNerd * Fakecake34 * RenaissanceCrab * billywws * doommetal101 * Graduator * Turtwig Champion * CyansEditedVideos * Plamtember * ChickenPika * nothisispatrick79 * Drain Lickers * Forever Alone Drone * Jakoporeeno * Ewoutrou * Prolyfic8 * TheKingAlek * sonikkuspoops * TheWackyWeevil * NKpower * fred_zilla * Danomdragon * Obviouslyly * Captain Camaz * Kem * ADJL1331 * WonkyTonkBotty * Im2Awsm * mrBleepyCat * Codica * Wrzeszcz100 * Kuzniac * Nick Hanson! Below, the entrants that (didn't) make it to the final collab are listed in order of appearance. Birthday Bucket Bowout *WFMG *ATGUNST *The Mushroom Gamer *sleasoup *UberGamez *Liam Taheny *ExplosiveKidMC *georgianhorse *Strafer42 *vifoz *EyelinerGamer *PingaBot *themicealrosen *MR Pooper *Chairbox *Lucas Hoffses *ThirtyTwelve *Blockan *Zack-TheLightningNinja *Fantastic Plums *Powerpuffboy1998 *dreamcastboy99filmz *HeyApple studios *TheVideogamemaster9 *Troller98 *the anonymous trollface *Mr. Trollinator *Pluminator *Ethnogenesis *Gabelolguy *Maxscumbag *The Poopster *TjsWorld2011 *Ambureon *YeOldeSameee *Destructive_Kirby *Game 64 *Bagofwinmill203 *TheRealXboxNerd *RefinedesignX86 *Razor Plays *hazclicyGano *Crunchy Wood *Cease Crimson *Gross Domestic Plums *Dilly Mackey *Moist Bread *BronyMult24 *gamefan6219 *Relicix *Channel 69 (The YouTube Poop Network) *terminatorx2 *clucketyfuxx *Jimmy Davis *Twizzlestorm *Gapehorner *CMC Channel *The Hedgehog Saiyan 924 *Centiurine *LoanSnarkYT *S1x-Eyes *AoiZasso *Squeeky turtles *lamboguy59 *xJayy *WhyTP *Kraižulainis *Strazzie_B *NiceSmile *Jaméz Does *ironflywheel *BananaBattery216 *OmegaPC777 *Katalyzt *Brendan Hammond *Aniyoyo *James Walls / hakr14 *The Raincrafter *RainingMarshmallows *Justified Corn *KillerDreck89 *RobberinoLilyPad *wandotyro *TheCanadianPooper *Animehshun Man *Camtronic16 *OlderRosenInFlorida *harryboplam666 *pNsB *Cool Bananas *Levi Partridge *Coshi Pie *Alternative Knight *The Knight of Rosen *FrostBittenMelon *TheDuckFoogle *UltraFreezeComedy *The Imperial Phantom Menace / The Imperial Ghost / The Phantom Rising *Maximus Gamer *rasinfogle99 Trivia * This holds the record for being the longest Michael Rosen birthday YTP collab ever, clocking in at 3 hours, 43 minutes and 50 seconds, beating the previous year's birthday collab by 30 minutes and 19 seconds. ** It also beats the 69th Birthday collab bucket blowout by 2 hours, 30 minutes and 35 seconds. * There were a lot of problems uploading this, which is why it was released on the 9th of May. * Abe Powder's name erroneously appears twice in the intro, once near the beggining and once at the end. Link to the collab and birthday bucket blowout. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Eqy7gQKeBU * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBtDxhAneLM Category:Birthday Poops Category:YouTube Poops